Power Rangers Dragon Masters: Rise of Destiny
by Shotokan Master
Summary: Imagine a world of permanent darkness. Earth ruled by a creature of true evil, a creature that is beyond all imagination.....the conclusion is here, and after finishing get to know your Rangers.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Destiny part I

This is my first so please be nice.

POWER RANGERS:

DRAGON MASTERS

_RISE OF DESTINY (PART I)_

Imagine a world of permanent darkness. Earth ruled by a creature of true evil, a creature that is beyond all imagination.

During the beginning of time when dragons were flourished creatures the world experienced peace. Dragons and humans worked along side each other in peaceful harmony. Until one night when he, the dark one came to the lands.

He was a powerful beast formed in the fiery pits of Hell. He was half-demon and half-dragon. He soon became known as Drakonus the Dragon King. Since his arrival on Earth he's been cutting a bloody path down through the ages, annihilating anyone who went against him, slaughtering thousands of humans and dragons alike. Then he found ones who could oppose him. It now comes down to one fight.

Drakonus sat in his chair of power inside his Black Tower made from the very brimstone which plagued the lands. He had in his grasp as well as his mouth the meat and flesh of a female human corpse.

Standing next to the Dragon King was his second in command, Repteal. He was truly a definition of power.

Littered throughout the chamber were nothing but bones and bodies of people and dragons.

An explosion took place near the door and Drakonus saw figures enter the room. He automatically knew who it was, especially when seeing those five brightly colored suits of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink armor.

"Power Rangers!" he roared with hate in his voice.

"You killed our other," Red Ranger pointed to Drakonus, "and we're here to end you."

"You want me ranger?" Drakonus asked.

Red nodded with closed fists. Since Drakonus entered their land that all he's wanted.

"Here I am." Drakonus smiled.

Red Ranger looked over his shoulder and said, "Take Repteal. Drakonus is mine."

The Dragon King leaped from his chair to tackle the Red Ranger. Even Repteal was circled by the other four. This truly was the mark as the final battle.

Red Ranger waited until Drakonus made the first move which was a punch. Red Ranger easily blocked it and did a punch which connected with the Dragon King's jaw. However the punch left the Red Ranger open for Drakonus to grab his arm and toss him halfway across the room.

The Green Ranger attempted to tackle Repteal from behind but got tail whipped. As the others attempted to get Repteal he twisted and turned bringing his claws down on the chest of them all.

The Blue Ranger surprised Repteal from behind and grasped tightly around the monster, as did the other three and pressed a button.

What Drakonus failed to realize is that each were strapped with an expolosive device.

The Red Ranger to grabbed Drakonus and pushed a button and said, "Rest in Hell."

The explosion was massive destroying the entire tower. Within minutes it was nothing but piles of rubble.

In the wake of the destruction a rock was moving. The Red Ranger arose from it badly hurt. He soon saw the others were dead. The ranger could only be sad but at least Drakonus was gone. The others had died doing their job.

He took all morphers back to the Dragon Temple and placed them on altars. The power of the dragon shall sleep until they're needed again. If there was one thing the ranger didn't know was that true evil never dies.

_TO BE CONTINUED……_


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of Destiny part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers except the characers.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: RISE OF DESTINY (PART II)

PRESENT DAY

Los Angeles. A beautiful city with a beautiful community; the only thing not beautiful was the attitude of one boy who is moving into the neighborhood. He's coming from a small mountain town to this city because his mom got a new job.

His mom's car pulled up and he exited. He stroked his hands through his blonde hair to brush it out of his face. He then walked inside the house to take a good look around. He never exactly had a chance to see the house before his mom laid everything on him.

"Joey!" His mom called, "Help me with this stuff."

Joey walked back outside and began unloading. Box after box, moving sucked. It wasn't fair to him. But it was done and he has to deal.

After a few hours they had everything in the house almost. By this time Joey's mom looked at him. She thought he had been pretty good about everything so far.

"Hey Joey," She reached into her purse to pull out a twenty dollar bill, "Go explore around the place. Just be back by seven."

Joey took the money and walked off. It didn't take him long to see almost the entire neighborhood which he now lived. So he went into the city itself and began looking around. Nothing seemed interesting until he noticed across the street a karate dojo.

Karate was one of Joey's main fascinations. Even in his old hometown he devoted himself to the study of Shotokan martial arts. Unfortunately he only made it to red belt as they had to move to this place. But he decided to check it out anyway.

The inside was much different from the dojo he used to attend. The style was unfamiliar; but the exercises were. He listened to the leader count in Japanese as they did pushups. _Ich, ni, san, chi, go, roku_. Translated that is _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6._

"You like the style?" A voice came from next to him.

Joey jumped to see an old Japanese man had snuck up next to him. He wore a traditional kendo gi. He appeared to be at least sixty in years of age.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"I don't get scared." Joey replied.

"Spoken like a true man. But I wonder how far can you go until you reach the pinnacle which you refer to as fear?"

"Never." Joey replied.

"I am sensei Toshiro Akiyama." He introduced himself.

"That's a tongue twister."

"This is a rare style of_ karate,_ simply the Dragon style." Toshiro said.

"I had studied Shotokan." Joey told him.

Toshiro had not known too many with Shotokan knowledge. That was because the style originated in Japan, with the secret organization known as the Green Dragon clan, one of three ninja cults who killed for fun. So that made him wonder how this boy uses that powerful knowledge.

"Do you spar?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course I do."

"I would like you to do this with one of my students."

Joey hesitated for a second before agreeing.

The outskirts were mainly corn fields and crops. So the man that walked to the very center wasn't noticed that well. He pushed up his glasses and sat down on his knees. He began emptying the bag he had with him. At this time the man had traced a pentagram, in blood! Next there were candle set up around himself; finally a book with a pentagram on it as well.

"This better work." He said to himself.

He then started chanting some kind of spell one would guess. After the final word he paused, and nothing happened.

"Oh its pure human blood he said." The man was upset packing his things and getting ready to leave.

Black soon engulfed the sky of that area and a hole in the ground where the pentagram was began to melt as fire consumed and made a hole. At that time a slimy, scaly hand reached the surface of the Earth. And a great figure rose up as the man dropped to his knees.

"Oh my god!" The man gasped.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3:Rise of Destiny part III

_Here is the grand update of Power Rangers Dragon Masters, please R&R!

* * *

_

_RISE OF DESTINY_

_(PART III)_

The slime dripped from the creature like the venom dripping from the mouth of a spider eager to take the life of someone close to it. It looked around until he peered over at the human bearing the book of Dragons within his hands. The beasts red eyes gleamed brightly as he roared sending the man cowering a little.

"You dare awaken the great, Drakonus!" He growled.

"Yes my lord. I am your humble servant. You may call me Lizarda." He told the powerful monster.

"You petty mortal dare take the name of a powerful dragon warlock. I knew Lizarda, you are not him."

"You still know me my liege." Lizarda said taking his glasses off. His entire body grew in size. Skin turned green as this happened and became scaly. His eyes went from a bright green to a glowing green. Then there was a tail more powerful than a crocodile; claws on the hands and feet formed. Lastly spikes on the back and sharp teeth with a long tongue.

Drakonus looked and recognized his trusted warlock, "Lizarda."

Lizarda replied, "At your service."

Drakonus turned towards the city where he was disgusted. He knew the humans took over and he will not rest until they are all dead and he is once again the supreme lord of this planet; and he knows just where to start.

_**The Dojo**_

Joey was properly prepared to take on any challenge. He was dressed from head to toe in foam armor especially made for sparing matches.

"So who do I have to take here?" Joey asked.

The girl he saw lead the class stepped forward. "Ali will be your opponent." Sensei Akiyama told him.

She smiled as she to prepared to dress in the same armor that Joey donned. It had been a while since Joey had been in a sparing match, Ali knew this and she was at the top of her game.

Both stood on opposite sides and waited. Ali leaned back enough to balance herself on the heel of her left foot and raised her hands so both were equal in length. She then gazed upon Joey who cradled his feet into a similar position except he placed his left arm to the left side and kept his right arm out straight.

Sensei Akiyama started, "Fighting stance!" He hesitated until he saw they were both prepared, "Fight!"

Ali began with a punch. However, where did Joey go? He seemed to have disappeared. She then got a tap on the shoulder before getting a punch in the rib. At this time the sensei called it off.

"Back to center; I call one point to Joey. Fighting stance," The two got ready again, "fight!"

Ali went in with a solid front kick but once again Joey was just too fast and she got a kick to the rib scoring Joey yet another point. Once the fight resumed it seemed to be the same battle over and over. It never escalated or slowed down. The entire spar always stayed in Joey's favor. After thirteen rounds Sensei Akiyama declared Joey the winner and ended the match, instead of shaking and being a good sport Ali denied and pushed past everyone throwing her gear as she walked. Sensei Akiyama could tell she was disappointed but this was no way for his top student to act.

In the locker room she sat on the bench and sulked about the loss. "You should be happy." Sensei Akiyama walked in.

Ali asked, "About what?"

"You are a great fighter, my top student. But the minute you meet someone better you act like a child. You've always told me you would like someone to give you a little competition. You now have a reason to improve yourself."

"Improve? Sensei I am a first degree black belt I can't go any further. I've reached my maximum potential."

"I guess I haven't taught you as well as I thought. Karate is the mind; karate is the heart, and soul. It is never the belt that goes around ones waist. You know your good and that should be good enough for you." Sensei Akiyama told her.

Ali got to thinking and knew she was being a bit rude towards Joey. "I should go apologize to him."

Sensei Akiyama did not need to say anything more, but as soon as she left a look of worry came across his face. He was concerned about Joey, not too many people out there could master such a deadly art in such a short time.

_**The Dragon Lair**_

Drakonus was now in his old armor and Lizarda stood right next to him. Here is where his unstoppable army was put to sleep, and here they shall rise again. Drakonus nodded to Lizarda and he took the book and once again began chanting in the ancient dragon language. By the end the ground began to rumble and shake, before long thousands of slimy hands reached up and crawled to the surface. This was the army of Drakonus, the Ooze Crew.

"Men, welcome back to the land of the living! Too long have we waited to exact our revenge on the world, too long have we wanted the destruction of all. It is time, the liberation of this planet is about to begin!" Drakonus ended.

The Ooze Crew raised their hands and was ready to begin their domination, starting with Los Angeles.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of Destiny part IV

_This is the latest installment in the miniseries Rise of Destiny, enjoy. _

_To everyone who sent me their encouraging reviews._**_

* * *

_**

_CHAPTER 4: RISE OF DESTINY (PART IV)_

Joey and Ali were eating ice cream just as Ali said they would. Joey was enjoying a well made hot fudge sunday with whip cream around the bowl; Ali sank her teeth into a banana split.

"Do you like banana splits, Joey?" Ali asked.

"Not really. I've always been more of an anything other than that type of guy."

Ali did not want to get too personal but she wanted to know, "Why do you always seem to have the macho attitude?"

"Simple. Mind your own damn business on how I act."

Ali wanted to smack Joey three ways from Sunday but decided not to, maybe he does have a good reason for being the way he is.

Ali took another bite of her split.

The ground began to rumble. A little bit at first but before long it slowly increased until it became so violent that glass, buildings, and roads started breaking.

A woman shrieked as a piece of debris from a building fell towards her. She then was tackled and pushed out of the way. The building piece made a big smash on the ground. The woman looked to see Joey had pushed her down.

"Thank you!" She was grateful.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Joey never needed to ask Ali about the earthquake that hit because it was no earthquake. Something was causing tremors to the city. He then looked to see something coming his way.

"What the hell?" He asked himself.

All of a sudden hundreds of slimy creatures entered the city grounds and a couple tackled Joey to the ground before running off with the rest of the horde. Joey turned on his back to see the monsters were attacking people and destroying everything in their way.

"Oh I don't think so." Joey said standing up.

One noticed him do this and ran at him. Joey smiled as he sidestepped and easily close lined the freak. Another grabbed Joey from behind while another came towards him. Joey kicked off of the front one and brought his feet down hard on the ground to flip the other one over him. He stood up and cracked his neck ready for a fight. Joey front kicked one in front of him while leaning back slightly to punch another. A few noticed this and threw themselves onto Joey and began punching him down.

Joey felt his ribs becoming bruised and the blood trickle down his lip.

One of the creatures on Joey was quickly whirled around and receiving a punch to the face knocking it out. Joey looked up to see Ali.

"Who invited you?" Joey said after blasting the other one in the stomach.

"What's going on here?" Ali asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulders. He did not know what to tell her if anything since he to was ignorant of the situation.

The Ooze Crew noticed these two and got into a large group to begin forming a circle. Until a few got knocked down; both Joey and Ali saw an African American boy around their age flip back to land next to Ali.

"So do you know what's happening?" He asked.

"No Kory, I don't. Are Amber and Justin with you?" Ali brought up.

"Yes I am," A blonde girl answered running next to them, "and Justin is over there." She pointed to a boy double kicking two creatures.

Justin looked and saw the group and ran next to them, "The monsters are coming the monsters are coming. So does anyone know what the hell these things are, anyone?" He asked hyper active.

Before anyone could answer they all heard a voice from the side. It was Sensei Akiyama. He called, "This way now!"

All five of them ran as quickly as they could and ended up at the dojo where the creatures did not follow. Instead Sensei Akiyama went into the very back of the dojo and turned a candle. All five teens' jaws dropped as a secret passage opened up.

"Secret passages and monster invasions; I don't know about you guys but I'd say this day hasn't been too bad." Justin was smiling.

"It's a safe haven where those monsters are unable to follow do to powerful magic." Sensei Akiyama said.

"Okay so we follow you down?" Kory asked.

Sensei Akiyama nodded before making his way down. The teens hesitantly followed him. They eventually ended up in a place that technology seemed to roam. Computers, monitors, gadgets, everything one would expect in a base.

"I need you all to sit down and listen." Sensei Akiyama began his tale, "Ages ago before cities were even built humans existed with dragons. We all lived peacefully for centuries. None was better than the other. Until one night a powerful mage came to the land. He wanted more than to become the master of all dragons he wanted to be one. Hence he placed a spell over himself. For every human blood spilled he would come closer to the dragon nature. Soon he took the name Drakonus Dragon Lord of Darkness. The dragons and humans then formed a pact. The Dragon Elders gave some of their power to five humans who gained unique abilities. They were able to temporarily stop Drakonus, but now he's back. The world needs heroes again." Sensei Akiyama ended.

"Let me guess," Joey began, "the heroes no longer exist and we have to take over."

Sensei Akiyama smiled, "Quite perceptive, but the task will not be as easy as you make it sound. Their power after their death was locked away in the great Dragon Temple. Only the chosen may enter."

"So where is this temple?" Amber asked.

"The Dragon Temple is located in a hidden area within the Amazon Jungle." Sensei Akiyama replied.

"Hey Kory we get to go to the jungle and become heroes, is that awesome or what?" Justin chuckled.

"Justin!" Sensei Akiyama snapped at him.

Justin quickly placed himself at attention, "Yes sensei!"

Joey could tell all four of these teens were students of this guy's. Now he basically has to play baby sitter; none the less in the jungle.

"We cannot afford mistakes. Your mind has to be on the mission." Sensei Akiyama told him.

"Yes sensei!"

"Yo guys," Joey talked to the sensei, "how the hell do us all the way to the Amazon Jungle?"

Sensei Akiyama walked over to a computer and pressed in the coordinates. A light blue circle appeared which all stared at.

"Through this extraction point I can teleport you there. But beware once there I can't bring you back. You will need to find the powers in order to return." He warned them.

They all looked at one another and nodded. First Joey stepped on followed by Ali, Amber, Justin, then finally Kory. All it took was the press of a button and they disappeared.

"Heaven help them." Sensei Akiyama prayed.

When Justin opened his eyes he saw lots of green and felt warm air, not to mention insects of all kind. He then had to open his mouth, "Oh sh…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Chapter 5: Rise of Destiny part V

_Thanks for you patience and here is the long awaited ch5 of PRDM._**_

* * *

_ **

_CHAPTER 5: RISE OF DESTINY (PART V)_

"…it!" Justin exclaimed.

The others turned to him and looked. He noticed and placed his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Joey only slapped himself on his head in disbelief that Justin would be that stupid.

"Okay, so we find this temple and get these powers. Then what," Amber asked.

"We'll worry about that when it comes, until then focus on the matter at hand." Joey answered.

They all agreed and began walking. However it quickly became tiring. With the humidity as high as it was the walk seemed endless. Most became exhausted within a matter of minutes.

Amber fell to her knees and sulked, "I can't it's too hot."

Joey took notice to this and walked over to her sweat dripping off of both of them, "Get up. The city is under attack and all you can do is complain about heat."

"Hey," Kory spoke out, "don't speak to her like that."

Joey turned his way eyes blazing with intensity. Kory almost immediately backed down fearing Joey who spoke, "What will you do. She says she can't when we both know she can, and if she won't get up then we leave her."

"Oh no we don't," Ali jumped in, "we are not leaving anybody behind."

"You don't get it neither. This is a situation where the weak will die. Well I don't know about you Ali, but I won't be there?" Joey ended as he continued walking.

As much as he hated it, Joey's input made sense to Justin. The last thing he wants is to die or have others die. So without a word he ran to catch up with Joey.

Ali and Kory couldn't believe what they saw but as Kory looked at Ali he could see something in her. She was thinking about following the two. Though it pained her to leave Amber their must be sacrifices for the greater good.

"Ali, it's not right." Kory told her.

"No, don't leave me!" Amber begged.

Ali stood up, "Sorry but the mission has to come first." Ali turned away and ran to catch up to Joey and Justin. She was hurting but it must be done.

Kory looked at Amber before giving her an apology without saying a word. The apology was in his eyes. He turned and without looking back ran to the group. Now Amber was alone.

"This is wrong you know," Kory said.

"Just wait." Joey replied.

Amber sat on the ground and watched them walk off thinking they would turn back. But they never did. All of her life things had been done for her. She was the center of everyone's universe. At least until this disaster started. Could it be so bad that it was worth her friends abandoning her? And that Joey; was an ass. He would rather see her dead than alive. Well not today, she would prove him wrong. Amber would show him that she was worth living. She would prove that she can be counted on. It would all start by her getting up.

Amber decided to quit feeling sorry for herself and she rose. She stood on her own two and ran after the group. They were coming back into view.

"Wait," Amber yelled, "please wait!"

"She's coming!" Kory was in shock.

The entire group was shocked. At the time they have known her they have helped her through the difficult. Could they have been wrong in that? This was evidence to that.

"Of course she's coming." Joey spoke up, "Basic psychology, she knows she can make it. By leaving her we made her make the choice between life and death." Joey explained while he gave a brief smile at Ali.

The five now continued hopefully to the Dragon Temple. Unfortunately it seemed to take hours for them to seemingly do one big circle.

"Man this blows," Justin said as he was dripping sweat. The water trickled down and dropped off of the tip of his nose.

"Can't be too much farther," Ali told him while pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well I would like to know how much longer. I would rather be in danger than fight these freaking mosquitos." Justin said out of breath.

All of a sudden Justin fell over. The others looked back to see a hand had Justin's ankle. More came bursting out of the ground beneath the teens who were shocked. The hands were coming up so fast none could get an exact count.

_**LOS ANGELES**_

The city was near destruction; buildings and houses, all of them in flames and debris. This city was quickly becoming one that Drakonus could live in; people dying and running scared. Drakonus himself basked in it. The fresh scent of the blood excited the new Emperor of this city, and soon the world.

An Ooze Crew member stopped as it brought a fresh human in front of its master. That is its only purpose was in life as well as the others; that is to serve Drakonus.

The person looked p. His pupils were small and body shaking. The sweat dripped from him almost like a stream flowing naturally. He feared what was happening and what he now stood in front of.

Drakonus looked down upon this human who reeked with fear. He closed his reptilian eyes and smelled the human. Oh what a lovely smell to the Dragon King. He re-opened his eyes and spoke, "So you fear death."

"Yes." The man's voice trembled.

"Would you do anything to escape it?" Drakonus sneered in his face.

"Yes." He answered.

Drakonus smiled, "Fine. Join my Ooze Crew and you will never die. The only catch is that you must be in service to me for eternity."

"I will. You are my master now. I will do anything you command." The man agreed.

"Crewmen," Drakonus ordered the already Ooze Crew member, "Take him to the lair where he shall be properly fitted to serve me."

What Drakonus failed to mention was that he will be placed through a metamorphosis and transformed into his undying servant.

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE AMAZON**_

Joey had a count of at least thirteen creatures. He noticed their sharp fingered claws, razor toes, fangs that could puncture at least three layers of sheet metal, and armor that looked impenetrable. Joey could only smile at this because it was now time to penetrate them.

A monster leaped out at Joey with its claw outstretched ready to kill. Joey then disappeared in the blink of an eye. Not even Ali saw where he went. A fist then busted through the front of the creatures chest. It fell over and gave a roar as it dissolved into sand.

"Wow!" Justin exclaimed, "He's definitely got something with that." Justin soon noticed one behind him and quickly snapped his leg behind him to back kick the creature in the head.

Amber was grabbed by two monsters but ran them into each other. At this point the creatures were dazed enough for Amber to flip both of them over, because despite their size they were not that heavy.

Kory tripped one and let Ali kick it across the ground which made it slide into a tree. "These things suck." Kory said.

"Get over it." Ali told him.

One monster came up behind Ali but by the time she noticed its arm fell off and hit the ground. It quickly dusted into sand. She looked up to notice Joey had been behind the creature.

Ali thought Joey seemed to be odd. His fighting was entirely abnormal. No one could ever move that fast, not even Sensei. She then noticed one coming up behind Joey, "Watch out!" Ali yelled.

Joey looked back out of the corner of his eye before jumping up and twisting around for a solid kick which ripped through the monster breaking it into two halves. It fell to the ground and was reduced to a pile of rubble.

There were only three remaining. They were now running in a group. The beasts had one thing on their mind, kill everything they see. And they hoped in a group they could take down the teens.

"Justin over here," Joey called.

Justin ran straight over a little winded, "Yes."

Before Justin could hear what Joey wanted his hands were grabbed and he was swung with his feet kicking all three creatures breaking up the group a bit. As Justin was let down he noticed his pocket knife was missing. At least until he saw it in one creature's eye. Joey leaped at the other two. He quickly took one by the neck and as fast as he could twisted and turned until he heard a loud snap. Joey was able to take the claw from the dead one and force it into the last ones face.

That was the last of the creatures. The only thing the teens had on their mind was where the monsters came from. However that became the least of their worries as the ground began to shake! It only got more and more violent. Something then began to rise from the ground; leaves and vines were shaken off of an object.

Ali stared at it like everyone else, "It is here." She tried comprehending what was in front her.

The great stone structure was massive. Nearly two hundred feet high; the top carved out like a dragon head. Torches were lit in front of the entrance. Just from the outside appearance it seemed big, but who knows what would be on the inside.

"Okay let's get in there." Joey ordered.

"Wait," Ali responded, "maybe we should think about this first."

"What is there to think about? We were supposed to find the temple, we did. The only thing now is to get this power." Joey told her.

They all looked at one another silently strategizing. Within the next second they stepped foot inside the temple only to have the back door close on them. They would now have to face the inside of the Dragon Temple.

_**TO BE CONTIUED…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of Destiny part VI

_Just one more story left in the Rise of Destiny mini series, then their will be a special presentation at the end of the seventh chapter. I thank you all for sticking around and reading. I would also like to thank THE UNKNOWN, cherryjamontaost, and everyone else for their reviews. Now on with the sixth chapter! ENJOY!_**_

* * *

_ **

_CHAPTER 6: RISE OF DESTINY (PART VI)_

It was dark. Not even a single shimmer of light touched one corner of this place. Since they entered the Dragon Temple they were expecting more than what was visible to them. All saw was stone wall.

"Its way too dark in here," Justin said trying to see. Then in a fell WHOOSH torches became lit all through the hall. Justin was wide-eyed, "That works I guess!"

They all looked around to see infinite hallway. There was only one path to follow and they followed it. As they walked they stared at the walls which had writing all over them. Not to mention lots of webbing signifying that no one had been here in a long time.

Ali was intrigued by the writing. "I bet you nobody even knows about this language."

"I bet you nobody knows about the temple." Joey filled his voice with sarcasm which Ali became quiet.

Joey stayed ahead of the group. He wanted them to think that if anything happened he would get the action first, but secretly he was trying to protect them. Even when it came to the incident with Amber Joey wanted to fill her with strength.

Looking around Joey didn't notice any possible traps. So he paused, looked back and motioned to the group, "Move up."

The four teens walked along to get back up near Joey. However, before they caught up with him the lights blew out just as fast as they came on. They were now stuck in darkness.

"Okay that's not creepy," Justin said coolly

There was then a chain of screams that began. Justin recognized the first as Ali's, then Kory, Amber, then, he doesn't know that scream, wait, that was his scream. They were all falling but to where nobody knows.

Justin awoke after several minutes. He sat up to feel the back of his head which had a small bump.

"Ow! Son of a…" Justin paused. He noticed hi surroundings and became speechless.

Justin stood straight up feeling a few bones crack. There was nothing around but a dark tunnel.

"At least I didn't break my ass bone," Justin was relieved.

All Justin could think about was where his friends were hoping they were okay. Also he was hoping that he was going to be okay.

"Justin!" A voice came.

"Hello!" Justin called back.

He looked openly squinting to see the silhouette of something or someone. That is until he reached a room.

The room was enormous, more like a chamber. It had one long thin bridge and down below a bottomless pit. At least it appeared to be bottomless. However, Justin carried no fear. "Okay, I can do this."

The minute Justin placed one foot on the bridge he leaped back instinctively. The room hummed and roared as three giant axes attached to chains dropped down from the ceiling and started to swing back and forth.

Justin was wide-eyed. He hated axes and giant swinging ones at that. He knew this was going to be a bad day. The minute he had Lucky Charms for breakfast he knew there was going to be some kind of an irony.

As if the chains weren't enough the door closed behind him and started to slowly come forward.

"Oh fu…"

_**ALI**_

Ali looked around. She stood up in a daze wondering what happened. Her head throbbed in the back. Ali felt to feel a small bump.

The room was dark until like from the main entrance flames lit up, but instead of the flames came up from the ground. It completely surrounded Ali.

Ali leaped back as a geyser shot up beneath her. The next thing out of her mouth was a shriek of terror.

The floor rumbled slightly before getting brighter and louder until a hand busted through the ground followed by more flames. However these flames were different because it was a hand. The hand was followed by a head, body, and legs. As it rose it overshadowed Ali so that she appeared orange from all of the fire.

The creature was at least ten feet high with a type of lava skin upon closer examination. It was hunched over but balanced itself on its massive three fingered arms.

Ali stumbled over as it roared. She now had to face a lava creature.

_**LOS ANGELES**_

Sensei Akiyama looked out of his window to the see the ever growing chaos of the city. He hoped that kids make it back soon or L.A. will become the new Hell.

"I just hope their not too late." He said to himself.

_**AMBER**_

Amber walked around the room in which she had landed. It didn't seem familiar to her, not like this place would see as how she had never been there.

The room was circular. It was obviously stone like the rest of the complex.

Amber wondered what to expect next. This place seemed like it would have a million secrets and traps just waiting. Thing is what kind of trap had she landed into?

She blew her blonde hair out of her face as it draped. She could see the split ends that the dirt had caused; and she was quite upset with it. She was so into getting the dirt out she never heard the first screech. The second screech however was much louder.

More screeches filled Amber ears as she noticed the walls beginning to close in, from two sides with no exit.

Amber panicked. She then thought of something. It wouldn't exactly help her just make her feel better. She took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**KORY**_

Kory had been running for several minutes. He dashed down the hall to his left and, damn, another dead end. He scratched his head and continued walking.

Kory was confused. He had no idea where to go from here. Wherever he went there was a dead end.

He looked over at that moment to see a tunnel he hadn't been down yet. Maybe his luck was finally turning around. So he dashed for it. That's all he could do. Kory was nearly down half the tunnel when he heard something.

The sound was kind of a rumble. Almost like at the beach when water was violent right after a storm, when the waves are fierce.

Kory looked behind him to see water was quickly flowing his way. He did the only thing he could, he ran. Unfortunately running wouldn't be enough as he was wept up in the water.

_**JUSTIN**_

Justin looked around. It seemed almost impossible to reach the other side without being chopped into splinters. Also with that wall coming in he knew there was no turning back. He had no choice; he must walk across the bridge.

Justin placed one foot in front of the other and walked slowly across. It was time he faced the first axe. It swung swiftly and strongly but with a quick reflex Justin was able to dodge it. He didn't look back because now it was time to take on the second one. Unfortunately when he ran forward a spike shot up and pierced his shirt.

"Holy…" He stopped himself.

Justin looked back to see that the wall drew ever closer; it past the first axe which broke against the stone almost instantly.

It wouldn't be long before it broke through everything else and possibly taking him with it. But Justin wouldn't give up that easy.

He began looking around. He wanted to use every advantage possible. Justin formulated plans in his head. He then looked back to see the wall was even closer than before, and with the spikes on the bridge that limits his chance of survival. An idea struck Justin at that time.

It was very stupid but it was his only chance. Justin leaped off of the bridge. Thankfully he grabbed on to the tip of the giant axe. Problem now was it was cutting into his hand, but he didn't care. Justin used as much strength as he could to pull himself up. He now stood on top of the axe and easily jumped toward the other which he caught.

The door was so close all he had to do was leap onto the bridge again, hope there were no spikes, and run for the door.

"Not exactly Yahtzee, but let's go!" He told himself as he leaped down onto the bridge and landed with a hard THUD! Justin ignored most of the pain in his right shoulder as he got up and ran for the exit. The wall was closer now just inches away. Justin leaped and was safe.

Justin huffed as hard as he could as he tried to catch his breath. He then heard the wall close and Justin began to laugh. "That totally sucked!"

Before he could rise he felt a weird sensation surround him, but that was because a blue streak surrounded him for a few seconds and once it disappeared he also was gone.

_**ALI**_

The creature stared down at Ali before giving another loud roar. It started to inch and move closer.

Ali looked around. She didn't know where to run. There seemed to be no doors or exits. She was completely boxed in.

The creature with it long right arm swung at Ali who was able to dodge and roll under it. The monster was slow to turn, this gave Ali enough time to look around to try and figure out something.

The creature was obviously untouchable from being made of lava and flame. By the looks of it one hit from Ali would singe her clothing.

Ali then noticed above the middle of the room, there was a top door and next to her was a chain which she saw was connected to that door. She decided it would be the better alternative then stand around and die.

Without a seconds more though she yanked on the chain which opened up the trap door spilling water into the room. The water was getting everywhere even on the flame creature which was now all wet.

Ali then noticed that Kory's body hit the floor hard. He spit up a bunch of water before slowly standing up. He spit was left of the water from his lungs and felt dizzy. He then saw Ali and tried to gain most function back.

"Kory," Ali rushed over to him, "Kory are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He slowly spoke before regaining most motor skills back.

The monster rose up but he was all wet. The water had cooled his body off making him for the time being harder than rock.

Both Ali and Kory knew it was weakened. Neither knew what to do however. Ali now wanted to take it down.

"Kory," Ali got his attention, "on the count of three I want you to leap in the air and kick it."

"What?" Kory was confused, but Ali wouldn't explain.

"One, two, three," Both leaped in the air in perfect unison as they brought there foots down for a hard kick. The creature fell back and slid to slam against the wall.

They knew the creature was hard but the wall must have been harder for when the monster hit the wall it began to break and fall apart. Then it was a pile of rubble.

"We got it!" Ali cheered.

However neither would celebrate for long as they were both blinded. Kory by a green streak, Ali by a yellow streak; and once the steaks cleared they were gone.

_**AMBER**_

Amber screamed as loud as she could. The walls closed tighter around her. There appeared to be no escape.

Amber dropped to her knees and began to cry, "I can't. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"Weakling," a voice came.

Amber looked up to see Joey stand in front of her. His look of disappointment saddened her.

"If you can't get out of here then you deserve to die." Joey came at her.

"Go to Hell," Amber cried, "I'm not strong I can't do it like everyone else."

"Awe, poor baby," Joey's voice carried sarcasm.

Amber just sat there which Joey laughed. "Do you hear it? The walls are nearing and the world will finally be rid of you. Nobody is coming to help you."

Something clicked inside of Amber, she became enraged. So much she stood up and took a swing at Joey who disappeared. Amber looked around wondering what the hell just happened. She then noticed a small exit. The only problem now is she can't reach it.

Amber then realized as the walls become tighter that creates sort of a vertical bridge and if she can build up enough momentum to go back and forth between the two she could get out.

She let the walls come in a bit closer; once they were wher she wanted them Amber leaped onto the right wall. Both feet were firmly planted, but she did not linger for long as she quickly leaped to the left wall. It was a simultaneous motion of right, to left, to right.

She was so close to the top. The lights were right in her path. Amber leaped for it and grabbed onto the ledge. With all of her muscles she pulled herself up just as the walls made a loud closing sound.

Amber heaved as she attempted to catch her breath. She sweated more now than she ever had. As she relaxed she was starting to cool. However it didn't last as she started to heat up and feel strange. A pink streak surrounded her and just like the others as it vanished she did as well.

_**MAIN CHAMBER**_

All five teens appeared almost at once in the order of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink.

They all looked around happy to see one another. Except Joey who stood separate of the others.

"Oh my god I was scared!" Amber started as they all soon exchanged stories. The only one they didn't hear was Joey's.

"So what happened to you?" Justin asked.

"Let's not worry about that now. We must continue." Joey answered.

The entire room went bright as a statue began to rise. It was about six feet high with six sides. On these six sides were panels with something on each of them. The panels were also colored with red in the front, blue just between the red and yellow to the left, green just between the pink and red, pink on the right, and in the back a color similar to red but with a brighter tint and there was nothing there.

"Come on guys, this must be it." Joey said approaching it followed closely by the others. Each stood at their appropriate spots.

In front of them were five wristbands of some kind. They appeared electronic and all five were shaped like a dragon head.

"What now?" Ali asked.

Joey shook his head, "I don't know."

"Finally mister answers runs out of answers." Justin remarked laughing.

Joey shot a glance of anger and continued to stare until Justin leaned back toward Ali hoping she would protect him.

The statues eyes gleamed red and a beam shot down from the sky penetrating the stone of the temple and hit the stone. The light in a moment separated into five different streams which went surging through the teens. There was a blinding flash next now instead of the teens stood five people in brightly colored suits.

No words could describe the smoothing gleam of the helmets which is where most of the difference in the suites took place. Such as each had a protruding visor yet each helmet was unique in it own way as they were modeled off of different dragon horns. The shoulders were clad in metallic pads except with red that had two layers on each shoulder. The gloves were as white as the boots which was like snow with two rigid spikes on the forearm and one single streak of color as well.

From this point on the teens were gone. Now in their place were the protectors of the Earth. They were now Power Rangers.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED…**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of Destiny part VII

_Here it is, we have made it to the conclusion of the story, I would like to thank THE UNKNOWN, cherryjamontoast, and everyone for their support. Now kick back relax and enjoy the final Chapter in the Rise of Destiny min-series!_**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7: RISE OF DESTINY (PART VII)

They had endured several puzzles, fought monsters, survived death traps. Now their journey was complete, they had succeeded in obtaining the power of the dragon. Now that they have it they could return to Los Angeles and stop Drakonus.

"I have a question," Blue Ranger began, "how do we teleport?"

The other four through their brightly colored helmets looked at him. At least until Blue Ranger turned his attention elsewhere whistling through his helmet.

"Okay guys let's use the teleportation device on out morphers." Red Ranger told them.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"I'm fine." Red Ranger replied, but unknowingly to the others Joey frowned under his helmet. The emotions he was feeling is what truly separated him from the others. Joey knew this.

The Red Ranger was the first to press his button in the center which the other four copied. They soon were reduced to brightly colored streaks and were gone in a flash. They now fly high over the air going nearly the speed of light. They landed in Los Angeles in less than a minute.

The city was desolated littered with dozens of human bodies. Blood covered the streets, rubble from broken buildings, cars flipped over, buildings were on fire. This was only some of the chaos that plagued the city. It was as if death himself paid a visit leaving very few prisoners.

Yellow Ranger was in shock, "Oh my god!"

The Power Rangers walked among the grounds. Through their helmets some cried, others were angry. They didn't see any live humans, just dead ones.

Yellow Ranger bent down to see a little girl lay in the street. She was about six, with beautiful brown hair; her head was turned face down in the road so her eyes could not be seen. The girl was wearing a tutu with pink ballerina slippers. Just above her was a little doll.

The girl must have been running when she dropped her doll. So instead if still running she tried to go back for it and she was killed.

Yellow Ranger picked up the doll, gave it a hug, and cupped it in the girl's hands. She then stood up and clenched her fists. Yellow Ranger turned towards the others and stared at them.

Red Ranger walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, they'll all die for this."

"Maybe a little sooner than we think," Blue Ranger pointed ahead.

A horde of Ooze Crew creatures ran right their way. Some carried the blood of humans all over their body. Well that was fine with the Rangers, now they fight and they will win.

"Are you ready, Rangers?" Red Ranger asked which they all nodded and went into their fighting positions.

The Ooze crew collided with the Power Rangers heavily, but it was the Ooze Crew who would be taken down at the start of this battle.

Green Ranger threw a punch which it got blocked, but he easily broke it and landed a hard kick which sent the creature flying through the air. He turned around sending a kick which penetrated the Ooze Crew members' stomach.

All of the Rangers were like this. They weren't joking around; they didn't have anything smart to say. The Rangers just fought, they fought with hope, they fought with strength, and they fought for everything that belonged to the planet Earth.

Red Ranger grasped one and began running through the others ramming them down to the ground. He let go only to kick its head clean off. The creature oozed whatever kind of liquid was in its body. Red Ranger then turned and punched another. As one tried grabbing him the Red Ranger seemingly disappeared and placed his fist through the creatures' chest. He then tossed it to the side.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger were back to back with their Dragon Daggers drawn from the sheath at their side. The two together expertly and in sync slashed at the enemies that came near them. Blue Ranger leaped over one and landed to walk up behind it and cut its throat before it knew what was happening.

Pink Ranger took one by the arm and slammed it to the ground before looking behind her at which time Justin threw his dagger into its neck. Pink Ranger nodded at Blue and continued the fight.

The Ooze Crew which started at nearly a thousand was quickly reduced to a couple hundred. Their numbers only dwindled as the Power Rangers picked them off.

Yellow Ranger flip kicked one in the air before bring her fist back for a hard punch. She saw that the creature ricocheted off of a car before landing on the ground. She quickly took another around the neck and with all her mind twisted until she heard a snap.

Red Ranger flipped into another circle. He hoisted himself up on two of them so he could gain the momentum he needed to stomp another two into the ground. Red Ranger took another by its arm flipped it and crushed its head beneath his boot.

From a small distance Drakonus peered at the battle to see his army be taken down. He noticed the five bright colored suits. Rage soon filled his voice as he shouted, "POWER RANGERS!"

The voice carried itself back to the battle which ceased. The Rangers looked around to see nothing until Drakonus stepped into their view.

He was clad in dark armor wearing a ceremonial red robe extending around his front side. To his side was a long sword nearing twenty inches long and being as thick as a car tire.

Drakonus paused at all five Rangers who stared back right at him through his gleaming red eyes. "Power Rangers," He spoke less loud but the anger was still in his tone.

"And you are?" Blue Ranger asked.

"Ah! So you are not the one who stopped me before. A new batch you must be. Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is, Drakonus the Dragon King." He bowed.

"We don't care whether you're a king or a hobo; get the hell out of our city." Red Ranger ordered.

"You remind me of the other Red Ranger, so proud, so weak. You have no chance against me." Drakonus said.

"I've got him." Green Ranger leaped at Drakonus.

Drakonus laughed as an electrical current surged through his hands zapping the young Green Ranger who fell to the ground. Drakonus stopped and allowed the pesky Ranger crawl back to his friends.

"As you can see I am unstoppable." Drakonus laughed.

"Oh have I heard that before." Red Ranger said.

Both stared down at one another.

"Shall we?" Drakonus asked as he pulled his blade from his sheath. The Dragon King ran forward for the attack.

The Power Rangers summoned their Dragon Blades and to went for the attack.

There were some sounds of clashing then mostly sparks as Drakonus slashed at Blue and Pink. Green soon followed them as he got sliced across the chest. Luckily their suits protect them.

Red Rangers' blade connected with Drakonus' which gave Yellow Ranger enough time to graze the monsters' shoulder. The Dragon King turned and slashed her sending her back.

Red Ranger swung his blade with such skill. He forced Drakonus' blade up and sliced his chest. The Dragon King then locked with the Red Ranger and used his elbow to punch him down. Drakonus brought his blade down but Red Ranger moved and recovered to his feet in enough time for Blue Ranger to slice Drakonus' back. The Green Ranger sliced the Dragon King's one knee.

Drakonus swung his sword in a circle which knocked them all back. Except the Red Ranger who brought his blade across Drakonus' face drawing blood and leaving a scar.

The Dragon King felt his face as he felt the scar extend across from top, nose, and cheek. It was a clean slice.

Never before had Drakonus seen such skill in one Ranger. Not even the first Dragon Master Red Ranger fought like him. His timing perfect, his technique flawless; he understood now this Ranger was toying with him, he could've destroyed him at any point, but he was holding back. If this was true then he wants to see this Rangers true power.

Drakonus grabbed the Yellow Ranger tight by the throat with his blade also gliding up against her neck. The other Rangers attempted to move forward but Drakonus squeezed tighter making them back off.

"Ha! Compassion is a weakness you all seem to share with the last Power Rangers. Weapons," Drakonus shouted aiming his head behind him, "now!"

The four Rangers looked at each other and tossed their Dragon Blades where Drakonus had ordered.

"Good. Now what I want is a battle between the Red Ranger and myself, no interference." Drakonus demanded.

The other three backed away as Red Ranger stepped forward.

"Now let her go." Red Ranger said.

Drakonus threw her to the side at which point the other Rangers rushed to her side.

Red Ranger cracked both of his knuckles and cradled back into his now famous Shotokan fighting position.

Drakonus cracked his neck and tossed his sword aside. He then threw his cape at the Red Ranger who couldn't see Drakonus' fist as it flew into his stomach.

The pain was more than the Red Ranger had ever felt. The punch felt like a two-hundred pound dumbbell was forced into his stomach. However this battle was just starting.

Red Ranger grabbed Drakonus by the hand and with great strength pushed him down toward him so he could bring his knee into Drakonus' jaw. Red Ranger suddenly surprised Drakonus even more by appearing behind him to knee him in the back. Red Ranger was then to be shocked when Drakonus grabbed Red Rangers' ankle and whipped him around smacking his head into a building. When Red Ranger tried getting up Drakonus kicked him in again.

The others watched as Drakonus easily gained the advantage even though Red Ranger was getting some good hits. Drakonus on the other hand was doing more damage, because he was bigger and more powerful. Those massive fists would look like they would hurt. The Rangers had to do something, but they were bound by their honor. Once a challenge has been made they could not interfere in it. Just like their master taught them all, _honor is just the stepping stone to justice; honor is what keeps the world spinning._ These words raced through their minds as they watched Red Ranger get smacked around.

"Do you think he can win?" Green Ranger asked Yellow Ranger.

"I don't know. Let's hope so." She replied.

The battle raged on when Drakonus punched at Red Ranger wildly. He knew this battle was over. As skilled as this Ranger was Drakonus misjudged him. He truly was weak after all.

Drakonus walked over to his blade and picked it up. He then re-approached Red Ranger who was on his knees. Drakonus raised his blade up far back, "Even after you're dead the city, and the world are mine. Your fellow Rangers have no chance." Drakonus thrusted his blade forward only for the unexpected to happen.

Red Ranger sat there and once the blade was thrusted his way he caught the tip between his hands stopping it. He was able to stand up still holding the tip never sliding. He then pushed the blade back forcing Drakonus to hit the wall. Red Ranger approached Drakonus bearing his Dragon Blade. Drakonus spoke, "What are you?"

"A Power Ranger," Red Ranger ended before powering his blade up to slice Drakonus.

As Red Ranger walked away there was an explosion, no, the end of Drakonus.

The other Rangers reunited with Red Ranger who de-morphed back to Joey. The others did the same; the Rangers were once again the teens.

"That was awesome!" Justin roared with happiness.

"And now that we're Power Rangers nothing will stop the five of us." Kory joined in the celebration.

Joey looked down at his morpher, "Four," He took it off and threw it to them which everybody was too shocked to catch it.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"I did my job now I'm leaving." Joey answered her.

"But we've been through so much." Amber spoke.

"Look just because I helped you guy doesn't make us friends. Like I ever wanted any to begin with," Joey ended before he turned and ran.

The first battle was fought and won, but they all knew there would be more and possibly stronger enemies out there. Also with Joey out of the picture what chance do they really have. But neither really cared they would save the world without him. After all they were now Power Rangers.

**_THE END!__

* * *

_**

_Did you all enjoy that story? Well now as the reader you get a choice, through various votes I would like you to tell me if this is to be an ongoing series, and trust me I have enough ideas to last a while. Cast in your votes through your reviews. Thank you all!_


	8. Chapter 8: Know Your Rangers

_The Rise of Destiny Mini Series has ended; now its time to get to know your rangers.

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 8: KNOW YOUR RANGERS_

NAME: Joey

RANGER COLOR: Red Ranger

AGE: 17

HAIR COLOR: Blonde

EYE COLOR: Blue

BIOS: A strong boy, who has great skill in the martial arts, but he also has a dark secret among him which nobody knows about. He moved to Los Angeles with his mom recently and he obtained the power of the Red Dragon Master Power Ranger.

NAME: Justin

RANGER COLOR: Blue Ranger

AGE: 16

HAIR COLOR: Brown

EYE COLOR: Green

BIOS: A clever but witty boy who loves a good joke; even in the face of danger he uses his comedy to alleviate his tension and fear of death. But even though he jokes a lot, he still takes his job quite seriously; he is your Blue Dragon Master Power Ranger.

NAME: Ali

RANGER COLOR: Yellow Ranger

AGE: 17

HAIR COLOR: Blonde

EYE COLOR: Blue

BIOS: Under the influence of Sensei Takiyama, Ali struggled to become the best student in the dojo; though she failed many times she eventually found the secret and soon became the first black belt of her age group. Ali's advanced fighting is what made her confident to become the Yellow Dragon Power Master Ranger.

NAME: Kory

RANGER COLOR: Green Ranger

AGE: 17

HAIR COLOR: Black

EYE COLOR: Brown

BIOS: Kory was once part of a malicious gang in which they would steal, and beat up others, until Kory was faced with killing a man in which he turned away, his once former friends turned and jumped him, almost killing him. Sensei Takiyama then came along and offered Kory a path; and that path has led him to become the Green Dragon Master Power Ranger.

NAME: Amber

RANGER COLOR: Pink Ranger

AGE: 16

HAIR COLOR: Blonde

EYE COLOR: Green

BIOS: Amber is one of the cutest little things you will ever meet, her angelic smile can get almost any guy to do what she wants, but after Drakonus' attack she knows she has to toughen up because the world is in danger, she knows that destiny picked her to become the Pink Dragon Master Power Ranger.

* * *

_Here is your new team of Rangers, you have completed reading the Rise of Destiny Mini Series, but that was only a prelude of what's to come. Catch Power Rangers Dragon Masters, the battle ignites July 12._


End file.
